


Sunsets, Stars and Kisses

by DoomSister



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Kiss, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomSister/pseuds/DoomSister
Summary: George and Clay are enjoying watching the sunset as the sexual tension rises.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Sunsets, Stars and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors.
> 
> The moment George and/or Dream say that they are uncomfortable with fanfictions. This will be deleted immediately!!!

George and Clay are sitting silently by the beach watching the sunset, enjoying the moment that they are sharing.   
The sounds of waves crashing, the feeling of warm sand beneath them.  
Slowly George leans his head on Clay’s shoulder. His skin is still hot from the sun.  
George knows this was a bald move. Too anxious to breathe, he awaits Clay's reaction.  
But Clay’s head finds its place on top of George's.

As the sun melts into the ocean, nothing moves, besides their chests rising and falling in unison.   
The first few stars begin to show. Still no movement.   
More and more stars appear in the now dark sky.   
Finally they separate, only to lay down on the beach, staring at the firmament.   
The silence breaks as Clay starts pointing out certain stars and constellations, his voice lower than usual.

George is only half paying attention to what Clay is saying, paying more attention to the man himself, who is lying right next to him.  
Even in the low light George can see the outline of Clay's profile.   
The sun browned skin with freckles, the way his blonde hair is almost falling into his eyes, the contour of his jaw, the chapped but soft looking lips, still moving explaining the stars. 

How would it feel to touch those lips, the soft skin between his own lips. Kissing them until they are red and sore.   
How he would gasp for air when they finally separate.   
What would they taste like? Honey? Salt from the ocean air? 

George snaps out of his fantasy as Clay turns his head towards him.   
"You're not even looking!" He gasps in fake outrage. 

"Well, why should I look at the distant stars, when I have one right in front of me?"

Omg, why did I say that??? Any moment, he's gonna realise what I just said. He's gonna jump up' he's gonna be angry. He's gonna yell. No, he wouldn't yell. He would be disgusted. I just ruined your friendship forever. Why can't I keep my mouth shut??!!, George's mind is racing. 

But then, Clay blushes. He blushes!  
So adorable, George thinks. 

Clay rolls onto his side. Now completely facing George.   
"So, I am a star?"  
Is he flirting??  
"I didn't know I was a big, fat ball of gas." Clay continues, slowly moving forward.   
Now their faces are so close, they can feel the breath of the other on their skin.  
"Are you saying I am hot?"  
George is in shock, blushing profusely, not moving, not knowing what's gonna happen next.  
Clay is now directly above George. Their eyes lock.

Clay's eyes are deep pools of green.  
For the first time George can understand what green looks like.   
And there it was. The held back longing and deep love spilling out between their eyes. 

George moved first. Laying a hand on Clay cheek. Slowly moving his head up, breaking eye contact. Instead staring at Clay's lips.   
Clay closes the gap in one full movement.  
Their lips meet for the first time, completely stopping reality.  
The only thing existing now, are these two boys, on a beach.   
Neither of them, wanting this moment to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Again:  
> The moment George and/or Dream say that they are uncomfortable with fanfictions. This will be deleted immediately!!!


End file.
